Avenger
by Aoi rin
Summary: Jangan menatapnya atau kau akan terjatuh,Jangan mendengar untaian katanya karena hanya ada kedustaan disana.Dan jangan sekalipun memiliki perasaan-padanya,bila hatimu tidak ingin tercabik-cabik tanpa sisa./Wonkyu/
1. Chapter 1

Main cast :Wonkyu

Genre :Romance/hurt/comfort and angst

Disclaimer:Wonkyu milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan,sedang cerita ini sah milik ku

Warning:Yaoi!Gaje,ooc and typos yang bersebaran

**Chapter 1**

Menganggap pertemuan pertamanya adalah sebuah kebetulan

Lalu pertemuan kedua yang merupakan takdir

Apakah itu yang ada dalam benakmu?

Sungguh..bila memang seperti itu

Maka tuhan terlalu baik padamu

.

.

.

Bandara incheon hari ini terlihat tidak seramai hari-hari biasanya,yah..tentu saja karena ini sudah malam hari,menjelang tengah malam.

Hanya sebagian orang yang berseliweran -dan salah satunya seorang namja yang memiliki badan tegap dan wajah tampan dengan lesung pipi yang terlihat apa bila tersenyum.

dia baru kembali dari Thailand,karena pemotretan yang harus dilakukannya ,yah ..siapa sangka ternyata Choi Siwon putra tunggal keluarga Choi yang super duper kaya raya,mau bersusah-susah menjadi seorang foto model!

Ya,ayahnya adalah choi Ki ho,presiden Korean Slim Fashion yang merupakan salah satu perusahan terbesar di Korea.

Walau begitu,Siwon tidak pernah memamerkan ataupun menyombongkan kekayaan ,bahkan setelah lulus dari SMA,tidak pernah meminta uang saku lagi pada ayahnya dan berusaha hidup mandiri dengan bekerja paruh waktu sebagai seorang model,dan dari hasill kerja kerasnyalah selama ini Siwon memenuhi kebutuhannya.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat sang ayah bangga pada putra pertamanya ini.

Tampan,Kaya,Pintar dan baik,tidak mengherankan ia menjadi seorang idol dikampusnya dan panutan banyak orang.

Choi Siwon yang terlihat sempurna,baik fisik maupun sifatnya ini membuat banyak namja maupun yeoja menginginkannya.

Namun sampai saat ini Siwon masih belum menyinggahkan hatinya .Belum ada seorang namja maupun yeoja yang berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala bisa menghitung dengan jari,ada berapa jumlah orang yang masih berada di bandara.

Matanya kemudian berhenti pada seorang yang berada jauh dari tempatnya,mungkin sekitar dua puluh meteran darinya,ia bisa melihat seorang namja yang tengah berdiri bersender pada dinding,

Tangan si pria itu di lipat didepan dadanya-sedang matanya terpejam,sepertinya sedang menikmati alunan music,karena di dua telinganya Siwon melihat headset yang terpasang indah di sana.

Siwon mengamati lebih intens perawakan namja itu

Entah kenapa sepasang matanya tidak bisa beralih menatap namja tersebut.

Ia mengakui kalau namja yang kini masih bersender pada dinding itu terlihat -bisa dikatakan tampan atau malah manis -dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambutnya berwarna coklat madu-sedikit bergelombang dan panjang .

Namja itu memakai sweater putih Longgar yang dipadukan syal berwarna hitam serta celana jeans hitam yang sukses memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya.

Siwon berani taruhan,siapapun akan berkata bahwa namja ini sungguh manis-lebih dari seorang yeoja sekalipun,dan ia,sepertinya sudah tersihir oleh pesona sinamja.

Dipegangnya dada kiri yang kini tengah berdetak seakan berpacu dua..tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Desiran aneh Siwon rasakan pada dadanya kala ia melihat keopak mata sinamja yang kini terbuka dan menampakan Iris warna coklat bening yang sekali lagi sukses membuat seorang Siwon terpesona dan kagum.

Siwon benar-benar tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya pada objek itu,dan siobjek yang sepertinya merasa di amati memandang balik Siwon.

Pandangan kedua namja itu bertemu, saling mengamati satu sama lainnya.

Seulas senyum yang sangat indah terpajang pada wajah sinamja yang jadi objek pengamatan Siwon,dan Siwonpun menampakan senyum menawan yang seringkali membuat para fansnya menjerit tertahan.

Mereka berdua tidak mengambil tindakan apapun kecuali saling memberi senyuman,

Baik Siwon maupun namja itu tidak bergerak seincipun dari tempat mereka.

Sebenarnya dalam hati,Siwon,sangat ingin berkenalan dengn namja manis itu,setidaknya mengetahui namanya.

Tapi entah kenapa kakinyas serasa berat untuk melangkah,seluruh tubuhnya seakan menjadi batu kala melihat wajah rupawan si namja yang mungkin telah berhasil menggait hatinya.

Kegiatan tatap menatap antara keduanya terhenti kala seorang namja yang berperawakan tinggi menghampiri sinamja manis.

Sinamja manis itu tersenyum lebar pada namja jangkung dan keduanya saling berpelukan sembari tertawa bahagia.

Siwon menatap jengah dan tidak suka pada adegan telenovela dadakan ketika si namja jangkung tersebut mengacak surai madu namja manis .

Namjachingunyakah?Tanya siwon dalam hati,masih menatap sendu kedua namja itu.

Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan berusaha tidak melihat adegan picisan memuakan tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian,kedua namja tersebut meninggalkan bandara.

Apakah namja jangkung itu adalah jemputan si namja manis,Tanya Siwon dalam hati.

Siwon kembali mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi –meskipun tidak tau mengapa namun dirinya merasa sangat kesal dan marah saat kedua namja itu berpelukan ..demi tuhan…Siwon bahkan baru pertama kali melihatnya dan itu baru beberapa menit yang lalu,namanya saja ia tidak tahu!

Apakah mungkin apa yang dirasakannya adalah cemburu?

Tapi..ia sendiri tidak percaya,masa ia mengalami apa yang namanya Love at first sign heo!Ishh padahal selama ini dirinya selalu menertawakan hal-hal menggelikan seperti itu-dan see- sekarang,dirinya sendiri mengalaminya.

Siwon terkekeh pelan kala memikirkan tentang hal yang baru ia rasakan.

Setidaknya ia masih bisa merasakan cinta,dan bukan manusia abnormal yang seringkali teman-temannya ragukan tentang dia.

.

**first meeting and you has fall to him**

**you feel happy and jeoluse at the same time**

**You fall even moment you saw his dark eyes.**

Namja manis bersurai madu atau yang memiliki nama Cho kyuhyun,baru saja menginjakan kakinya di rumah atau bisa dibilang apartemen baru miliknya.

Dibelakangnya mengekor seorang namja tinggi yang membawa tas koper milik Kyuhyun.

Namja itu kemudian menyimpan Koper Kyuhyun di kamar pemiliknya yang di domonasi warna Biru dan Hitam.

Namja Tinggi itu mengernyit heran saat melihat design kamar Kyhyun yang cukup luas dan di dominasi oleh warna biru cerah dan hitam.

Kau tahu-dua warna itu sangatlah tidak serasi dan janggal.

Sinamja tinggi tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Selera yang aneh,pikirnya sembari keluar dari kamar dan menemui Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan mata terpejam dan tangan yang bertumpu pada dahinya.

"Kau lelah Kyu?"Tanya sinamja saat melihat raut kelelahan kyuhyun.

" ne"Jawab Kyuhyun parau.

"Tidurlah dikamarmu,jangan disini"Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Ia berjalan kearah kamar,namun sebelum benar-benar sampai,Kyuhyun menoleh kembali pada namja jangkung tersebut.

"Ge,kau menginap disini atau pulang?"Kyuhyun bertanya saat ingat keberadaan sahabatnya yang masih berdiri di ruang tamu.

"Aku pulang kerumah Kyu,kau istirahatlah-besok hari pertamamu di universitas itukan?"

"Ne..Xie xie Zhoumi ge"Zhoumi,namja jangkung itu tersenyum lembut dan setelahnya ia berbalik arah,keluar dari partement Kyuhyun.

Hening

Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari namun namja bersurai coklat madu ini enggan menutup bola matanya dan terhanyut dalam dunia mimpi.

Pandangannya menerawang entah kemana.

Tubuhnya berbaring diranjang king sizenya namun tidak tertidur.

Suara lagu lullaby tengah malam terkadang singgah ditelinga yang terdengar seperti dipemakaman-namun hal itu tidak- atau sama sekali menganggunya.

Kyuhyun sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keadaan yang hening dan sepi.

Memorinya kembali berputar dan mengingat namja yang teramat tampan yang dilihatnya tadi dibandara.

Kau tidak akan bisa membaca eksprisi apa yang kini tercetak pada wajanya-terlalu sulit untuk membaca bahkan mendeskripsikan itu.

Kyuhyun..terdiam tanpa kata dan sesuatu yang berarti ditempat tidurnya- dengan suasana hati yang terasa sepi dan dingin.

Merasa lelah dan mengantuk,ingin ia segera pejamkan matanya namun sebelum mata itu mengistirahatkan diri,tangannya mengambil sesuatu seperti sebuah obat dan meminumnya sekali teguk tanpa minuman sedikitpun-setelahnya barulah ia benar-benar tertidur.

Malam yang melelahkan dan esok hari serta hari -hari yang lainnya,ia yakin akan lebih melelahkan lagi

.

**Life not fun,not easy and painful**

**it's what are you mind in your head,right?**

**that what has been your feeling.**

**.**

Hari ini Siwon merasa dewi fortune tengah berada dalam genggamannya.

Pasalnya,ia, hari ini benar-benar beruntung.

Choi Siwon selalu percaya akan takdir tuhan dan ia tidak pernah meragukannya.

Setelah semalaman penuh ia bermimpi tentang sosok namja manis yang dilihat malam tadi,sekarang ia kembali melihatnya dan beruntung seorang Choi Siwon karena berhasil mengetahui nama namja manis itu,Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa mahasiswa baru yang sedari pagi digosipkan itu adalah Kyuhyun,dan lagi Kyuhyun berada di fakultas dan jurusan yang sama .

Kyuhyun baru semester pertama dan Siwon sudah semester 3 yang berati Kyuhyun adalah Hobaenya,namun itu tidak jadi masalah.

Dan sekarang-setelah perkenalan mereka,Siwon dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk makan siang di caffe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari universitas.

Senyum itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajah keduanya, bahkan setelah mereka masuk ke caffe dan duduk di sebuah bangku tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan,baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan senyum tersebut.

Seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka dan menanyakan pesanannya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon menyebutkan pesanannya,pelayan itu membungkuk hormat dan meminta pada dua pelanggan itu untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Kau pernah ke caffe ini Kyu?"Siwon memulai pembicaraannya dengan teman baru,atau mungkin calon namjachingunya

Ha ha..malam itu di bandara setelah kepergian Kyuhyun,Siwon bersumpah bila takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali ,ia akan menjadikan namja manis itu sebagai miliknya-tidak peduli apakah yang bersangkutan telah memiliki kekasih.

"Belum,ini pertama kalinya aku kemari Hyung"Kyuhyun menjawab sembari menggelngkan kepalanya imut.

"Mwo?Masa sih Kyu?Caffe ini terkenal lo di Seoul"Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi hyungnya itu.

"Aku baru pertama kali ini menginjakan kaki di seoul ,hyung,dulu aku tinggal di Osaka-Jepang"Siwon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Jadi Kyuhyun bukan orang korea asli,simpulnya.

"Hm..kalau begitu kau harus sering jalan-jalan keluar agar tau banyak tempat di seoul ini"

"Bagai mana kalau Hyung yang menemaniku jalan-jalan hm?Jujur saja aku hanya mengenal sedikit orang,yah..mengingat aku baru tiba tadi malam di negri ini"Siwon sedikit melongo dan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk menemani namja manis ini berjalan-jalan.

Hei..bukankah itu sama saja dengan kencan?kata Siwon dalam hatinya.

"Bagai mana Hyung?Kau maukan?atau kau sibuk ya,Hyung?"Ada nada kecewa yang Siwon tangkap dari ucapan kyuhyun- segera Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya tegas.

"Tidak..aku tidak sibuk,dan tentu saja aku mau menemanimu Kyu!"Keduanya tersenyum lebar dan kemudian tertawa.

"Ha ha..ne gomawo Hyung."Semburat merah itu,meskipun samar namun kini dapat di rasakan Siwon pada pipinya,saat melihat Kyuhyun tertawa.

Dan ia malah,Siwon mungkin telah terjebak dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tau memang ini yang diharapkannya.

Jauh di dalam hati namja manis itu,ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tidak terlalu sulit membuat seorang Choi Siwon,Putra tunggal Choi Ki Ho terjerat dalam kungkungannya. Inner Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai di balik senyum menawannya.

.

.

.

Itu bukanlah kebetulan

Pertemuanmu dengannya adalah rencana

Sebuah rencana yang tidak akan pernah kau sadari

Dan pertemuan kedua itu bukanlah takdir melainkan keharusan

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Main cast :Wonkyu

Genre :Romance/hurt/comfort and angst

Disclaimer:Wonkyu milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan,sedang cerita ini sah milik ku

Warning:Yaoi!Gaje,ooc and typos yang bersebaran

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Bagimu senyumnya bagai malaikat

Namun malaikat berkata sebaliknya

Senyum itu adalah senyum seorang iblis

.

.

.

Siwon benar-benar merasa bodoh, bagaimana mungkin ia sama sekali tidak ingat,bahwa namja tinggi yang menjemput Kyunhyun adalah Zhoumi, teman seangkatannya.

Bukankah ini benar-benar lucu hm?apalagi kenyataan yang ada, bahwa sekarang, mereka-Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi tengah berada di kantin kampus, di meja yang sama dan waktu yang sama pula.

Siwon menatap jengah Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi membicarakan tentang video game baru yang akan dipasarkan seminggu lagi.

tapi..setidaknya siwon mengetahui satu hal mengenai Kyuhyun dari percakapan itu.

Seorang Kyuhyun adalah maniak Game!pantas saja anak itu selalu membawa psp kemana-mana.

"Hyung ..?Kau melamun heo?"Kyuhyun sedikit mengguncang bahu Siwon saat dirasa Hyungnya ini melamunkan sesuatu.

"Ah…ne..hm maksudku tidak.."Siwon sedit kaget saat kyuhyun memanggilnya .

namun kekagetan itu hanya seperkian detik, ia kemudian tersenyum dan mengacak rambut halus Kyuhyun.

"Ck ck,sejak kapan kau khawatiran Kyu?Ha ha aku tidak tau ternyata kau memperhatikanku juga"Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal.

Siwon dan Zhoumi yang melihatnya –meneguk saliva mereka sendiri.

Owh...tidak sadarkah kau Kyu , kalau ekspresi imut nan menggemaskanmu itu bisa mengundang srigala lapar?

"Ya!Hyung tentu saja aku khawatir, tapi kau jangan kege r-an dulu Hyung, siapa yang selalu memperhatikanmu ?aku hanya..hm..yah sedikit saja!"Pipi Kyuhyun sedikit bersemu merah saat mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun tundukan kepalanya kebawah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona pink yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Siwon terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekpresi menggemaskan itu,mengetahui Seorang Cho Kyuhyun dapat mengeluarkan ekpresi malu-malu seperti ini, dan itu semua karena kata-katanya, membuat Siwon senang dan berharap..setidaknya Kyuhyn memiliki sedikit perasaan padanya.

Lainhalnya dengan Siwon, Zhoumi justru menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandanngan yang sulit diartikan.

Namja yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi itu menyesap minumannya pelan-meski begitu matanya tidak beralih dari Kyuhyun.

Dari posisinya ia bisa melihat di balik wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertekuk itu- serta rona merah dipipinya, Zhoumi yakin,meskipun tidak terlihat jelas,Anak itu menyeringai indah.

Akting yang sangat bagus-kau benar-benar luar biasa Gui Xian.

Zhoumi bergumam dalam hatinya.

Bagaimanapun Zhoumi sudah cukup mengenal pribadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia sudah belasan tahun mengenal Kyuhyun, wajar saja bila Zhoumi hapal betul dengan tabiat sahabatnya ini.

Satu hal yang perlu di tekankan disini adalah, Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang yang akan tersipu malu hanya karena perkatan seperti itu!

Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya adalah pribadi yang dingin dan sinis-walau dulu sifat dan sikapnya tidak seperti ini.

yeh..tapi itu dulu-sekarang ?Kalian bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri.

Bahkan untuk tersenyumpun,anak ini sangat jarang, sekalinya tersenyum hanyalah seringaian atau kepalsuan belaka.

Terkadang Zhoumi berpikir kalau Kyuhyun itu tidak bisa tersenyum sama sekai.

..

**He can't laugh**

**can't cry and may be he can't smiled**

**can you belived it?**

**.**

**.**

Setelah makan , Kyuhyun berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada dua sunbaenya,Siwon dan Zhoumi.

Ia berlalu meninggalkan dua namja itu dan berjalan kearah fakultas seni.

Sampai dua jam mendatang Kyuhyun tidak ada jam kuliah,dan karenanyalah ia memutuskan pergi ke gedung fakultas seni untuk menemui teman lamanya.

Seharusnya ia menemui teman lamanya ini dua minggu yang lalu, saat pertama menginjakan kaki di kampus ini, namun karena jadwal yang padat dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan,jadilah Kyuhyun, baru bisa menemuinya hari ini.

Suara alunan piano terdengar indah dan riang terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun saat membuka pintu ruang khusus musik.

Di sana ia melihat seorang namja bersurai hitam dengan kepala yang..katakanlah sedikit besar-sedang menari-narikan jarinya di atas tuts.

Kedua mata sabitnya terpejam - menghayati lagu yang dimainkannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum,atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat namja yang dicari-carinya sedang asik bermain-main dengan piano tua itu.

Kakinya melangkah mendekat,melewati sinamja dan berjalan terus sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah lemari yang menyimpan berbagai macam alat musik.

Dengan pasti ia mengambil sebuah biola dan mencoba mengecek nada-nadanya.

Setelah dirasa pas, Kyuhyun mulai bermain.

menyelaraskan alunan irama si namja piano dengan iramanya .

Piano dan biola.

Keduanya menjadikan komposisi suara yang merdu,apalagi bila kedua alat musik ini dimainkan dalam waktu bersamaan oleh seorang ahlinya,maka terciptalah harmoni indah nan harmonis.

Sinamja yang memainkan piano, membuka matanya,saat dirasa ada suara instrument lain di ruangannya.

Menampakan black eyes yang begitu kelam dan tersenyum tipis saat mendapati siapa yang menemaninya bermusik.

Hanya sebentar ia melihat, dan detik berikutnya si namja kembali fokus pada permainan pianonya.

Sepuluh menit keduanya habiskan untuk merangkai sebuah melodi-melodi indah bagaikan alunan surga.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa memungkiri,bahwa orang yang kini berhadapan dengannya adalah seorang pemuda hebat dan jenius dalam bidang musik-Kim Jongwoon,atau yang sering di panggil Yesung namanya.

ia adalah teman baiknya juga Noonanya Cho Ahra.

Didunia ini hanya tiga orang yang dapat mengimbangi permainannya dalam memainkan musik.

Yang pertama ayahnya, Cho hansung, kedua noonanya, Cho Ahra dan terakhir adalah namja dihadapannya ini,Yesung.

Namun seperti halnya jenius lainnya, terkadang Yesung itu berlaku sangat aneh.

Salah satunya adalah mengenai sekolahnya ini.

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa Yesung sampai saat ini masih belum juga lulus dan lebih betah menjadi mahasiswa tua di universitas Kyung Hee.

Padahal menurut perkiraannya, dengan kemampuan Yesung,namja itu bisa saja lulus dalam waktu tiga tahun,atau mungkin kurang dari itu.

Oh ..Dengan keterampilannya dalam memainkan berbagai macam alat musik yang sangat luar biasa,itu tidaklah mengherankan.

Tapi lihatlah..sampai saat ini, anak itu masih betah disini, padahal sudah lima tahun lamanya yesung kuliah.

"Kau masih betah jadi mahasiswa Hyung?"Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali biola yang baru saja di gunakannya dalam lemari dengan hati-hati dan yesung yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli.

"Ne..aku suka tempat ini?"Jawab Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

See , orang ini benerandeh anehnya.

"Kau tau Hyung, banyak mahasiswa yang ingin cepat-cepat lulus dan meninggalkan univ ini, meraih gelar sarjana dan Kau"Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan melihat ekspresi Yesung yang masih adem ayem, merasa tak tersinggung oleh ucapannya"Kau justru mengundur-ngundur waktu kelulusanmu,hm,tapi aku yakin skripsimu pasti sudah kau selesaikan, betulkan"

Yesung tertawa, Kyuhyun memang orang yang frontal serta kritis,dan dia menyukai hal seperti itu.

"Ha ha ha, Kyu, kau seperti tidak tau aku saja hm, ne, aku memang sudah menyelesaikan skripsiku dari dulu."

"Lalu kau sendiri?"Yesung kini yang balik bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau sendiri,kenapa datang ke Seoul?terlebih menjadi seorang mahasisiwa di sini.

Aku pikir kau sedang sibuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga sebagai presdir baru." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menyeringai.

Aigo, Hyungnya ini benar-benar tidak sabaran rupanya.

"Ku pikir kau sudah tau tujuanku kemari Hyung."Yesung mendengus kesal.

"Ck..kau benar-benar akan melakukannya heo?"Kyuhyun menganguk mengiyakan.

"Repot-repot menjadi mahasiswa S1,Padahal nyatanya kau sudah lulus S1 tahun lalu,terlebih kau lulusan dari MIT.

aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau mau bersusah-susah seperti ini Kyu."Yesung berhenti sejenak,lalu mengambil napas panjang dan melanjutkan perkataannya kembali

"Lagipula apa kau pikir dengan melakukan itu, Noonamu akan kembali Kyu? Tidak!

Percuma saja kau balas dendam-itu hanya akan membuatmu tambah sakit Kyu." Yesung menatap kelam kedalam manic bola mata Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya orang itu harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.

Lagi pula bukan hanya Noonaku yang direnggut nyawanya, tapi appa juga hyung!Aku..setidaknya aku ingin melihat wajah sengsara orang itu saat dia kehilangan apa yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya" Suaranya menggebu-gebu dan penuh akan kebencian.

Yesung hanya mentap miris teman yang sudah ia anggap saengnya sendiri.

"Terserah padamu saja Kyu, aku tidak akan menghalangimu.

Tapi aku peringatkan- kau harus tahu-Dia yang kau musuhi itu adalah ular licik dan berbisa,dia pandai berkelit dan dapat menyerang balik dirimu kapan saja" Kemudian Yesung merangkul tubuh namja yang walaupun terlihat baik-baik saja dan kuat diluarnya namun rapuh dan sekarat ini.

Seperti halnya Kyuhyun-ia juga merasaka hal yang sama.

Sakit,dan benci itu tidak bisa membohongi dirinya.

Perasaan itu terus berada dalam hatinya- perasaan ingin membalas-membunuh orang yang telah menghancurkan hidup sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu, dan karena itu aku menyiapkan senjata yang benar-benar mampu membuatnya tak berkutik."Ucap Kyuhun di balik pelukan itu.

Masih berpelukan-Sebuah senyuman mengerikan,melekat erat di wajah tampannya.

Yesung tentu saja tahu kini Kyuhyun tengah bersmirk evil. -_-

Bagaimanapun aura-aura kebencian itu sangat terasa-Tengkuknya bahkan sampai merinding.

'Kau akan membayar semua perbuatanmu Choi Ki Ho'

Terkadang realita itu sungguh menyakitkan

Lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan kematian

Tapi karena rasa sakit itulah kita menjadi kuat

TBC….

well,akhirnya chapter 2 selesai !Banzai...xD

dan aku ucapkan maksih banyak buat semua yang udah baca dan riview.

Mianhae aku gak balas riview kalian,tapi aku selalu baca baik-baik riview kalian.

saran serta kritikan dari chingudeul aku masukin keotakku untuk memperbaiki ff ini menjadi lebih baik ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Main cast :Wonkyu

Genre :Romance/hurt/comfort and angst

Disclaimer:Wonkyu milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan,sedang cerita ini sah milik ku

Warning:Yaoi!Gaje,ooc and typos yang bersebaran/manipulative Kyu.

Chapter 3

Hatinya telah lama membeku oleh waktu

Tidak ada yang bisa merengkuhnya

Bahkan cintapun tidak dapat mencairkan kebekuan itu

…..

Sejak awal,Siwon tau betul dia sudah menyukai,ah..lebih tepatnya mencintai sosok yang bagai malaikat malaikat itu.

Sosok malaikat itu bahkan selalu mengunjungi mimpimya di setiap ia di dunia khayal dan mengurungnya dalam jerat eufhoria sesaat.

Tawanya selalu terdengar dimanapun ia berada.

Begitupula dengan aroma mint bercampur citrus itu seolah mengikuti indranya.

Oh..god!Gilakah ia?

Jawabannya ya, Siwon gila karena cintanya yang begitu besar pada Cho Kyuhyun,dan ia bersumpah akan mendapatkan namja itu,menjadikannya miliknya.

Egois heo?..Ah..bukankah cinta itu memang egois,dari jaman purba sampai modernpun seperti itu.

Tidak ada cinta tanpa sebuah tuntutan dan keinginan-lebih tepatnya keinginan untuk mendapatkan hati dia yang kita cintai.

Dan Choi Siwon cukup percaya diri untuk mendapatkan seorang namja manis bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Mengingat selama ini ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang diimginkannya?so..kenapa yang ini tidak bisa ia dapatkan.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Siwon menghampiri sosok malaikatnya yang kini tengah tertidur dibawah pohon dengan daun-daun lebat yang melindungi sosok indah tersebut dari teriknya matahari.

Diperhatikannya namja yang kini tengah memejamkan kedua bola mata choklat indahnya.

Lengan kanan sinamja dijadikannya bantalan dan kaki kanannya menekuk.

Matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip saat melihat sosok rupawan itu.

Perlahan ia menjongkokkan dirinya di sebelah sinamja yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Tangan besar itu dengan lembut membelai surai coklat sinamja.

Lalu belaian itu beranjak pada dahi dan kemudian pipi tirusnya.

'Lembut'Inner siwon dalam hati saat menyentuk kulit wajah namja itu.

'Kyu..Kyuhyunku,bahkan saat tertidur kau jauh lebih indah'Kembali Siwon berucap dalam hatinya.

Tidak henti-hentinya ia memuji dan memuja sosok namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

Masih dengan mengelus lembut wajah Kyuhyun,Siwon kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Bibir menggoda Kyuhyun yang benar-benar menggoda imannya.

Ingin rasanya ia mencicipi bibir menggoda itu ,menjilat dan melumatnya seperti lollipop.

"Aish..Choi Siwon,hilangkan pikiran mesummu itu!"Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,berusaha mengenyahkan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

"Erghmm"Kyuhyun mulai terbangun karena merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan Siwon.

Matanya terbuka dan menampakan butir coklat yang,demi apapun membuat seorang Choi Siwon tidak bisa beralih dari hal lainnya.

Angin musim gugur meniupkan surai Kyuhyun maupun Siwon.

Kedua mahluk tuhan itu tidak mempedulikan dinginnya angin musim gugur yang berhembus.

Mereka sepertinya masih menikmati suasana yang tenang.

Tidak ada pembicaraan dari keduanya,hanya saling menatap manic bola mata masing-masing,meresapi keindahan yang telah tuhan berikan.

"Kenapa Hyung ada disini?"Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan ,yang jujur saja tidak terlalu ia suka saat berada bersama Siwon.

"Hm..tadinya aku ingin pergi keruang dosen,tapi yah.. aku justru menemukanmu yang sedang tiduran disini."Jelas Siwon.

"Oh…Aku kira Hyung jadi stalkerku"Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar pendapat yang baru ia lontarkan sendiri,sedang Siwon,Ia justru meneguk ludahnya gugup.

Yeah..karena apa yang baru dikatakan Kyuhyun memang benar.

Gilakah ia,menjadi seorang stalker Kyuhyun?Ah tidak perlu dikatakanpun namja itu sudah tau kalau dia memang gila.

Dan..well,itu semua karena namja manis di hadapannya ini.

Siwon hanya tidak bisa tenang bila tidak tau atau tidak melihat Kyuhyun barang sehari saja,

dan jadilah ia seorang Choi Siwon yang terhormat menjadi stalker Kyuhyun-tanpa disadarinya sendiri.

Tanpa di sadari Siwon,Kyuhyun tentu saja tahu ulah namja ini.

Tapi biarlah,ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal bodoh yang Siwon penting namja ini tidak menghalangi tujuannya.

Kyuhyun mengamati lebih intens wajah pria ini.

Sedikit banyak dia tahu tentang Siwon.

Seorang namja populer,model top internasional,kaya raya,baik hati dan taat beragama.

Bahkan beberapa orang menyebutnya sebagai anak ingin tertawa saat mendengar ini.

Well tuhan?Dia tidak mengerti kenapa sosok seperti Choi Siwon juga orang-orang percaya dengan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihatnya.

Dulu mungkin Kyuhyun juga percaya dengan sosok itu,juga sinterklas dan peri gigi.

Ah..dia benar-benar ingin tertawa mengingat hal menggelikan itu.

Tapi itu ketika ia masih sosok bocah bodoh dan polos.

Sekarang?Jangan tanyakan sudah terlihat jelas bukan.

.

.

"Hyung..apa kau percaya tuhan?"Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang menurut Siwon aneh.

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya"Ne,tentu saja aku percaya ?"

"Kenapa?Kenapa hyung bisa percaya tuhan itu ada?"Kini posisi Kyuhyun duduk bersender pada kayu pohon dan kepalanya ia senderkan pada bahu bidang Siwon.

Siwon pada awalnya kaget dengan tindakan Kyuhyun,Wajahnya entah kenapa serasa panas dan degup jantungnya..oh kau tidak akan bisa percaya,rasanya seperti terhenti kala Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon.

"Aku percaya karena dia memang ada Kyu,Kau pikir manusia akan ada begitu saja tanpa ada yang membuatnya?Lagi pula alam dan seluruh mahluk hidup ini adalah bukti keberadaaan tuhan Kyu"Setelah menetralkan perasaannya barulah Siwon menjawab.

"apa kau tidak percaya Tuhan Kyu?"Dengan was was Siwon bertanya.

"Entahlah"Satu kata itu meluncur begitu sebuah jawaban yang ambigu bagi Siwon,bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Kau harus percaya akan keberadaannya Kyu,Karena dengan begitu kau akan merasa bahagia"Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Siwon itu.'Benarkah dengan aku percaya keberadaannya aku akan bahagia?'Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum yang entah apa itu maksudnya.

"Apa kau bahagia Hyung?"Siwon mengangguk pasti."Tentu saja aku bahagia Kyu".Dan jawaban Siwon itu entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun lega sekaligus nyeri didadanya.

"Kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu hm?"Siwon mengelus surai Kyuhyun dengan lembut,membuat siempunya merasa nyaman dan tenang."Tidak ada,aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu".

.

.

.

.

Siwon baru saja menginjakan kakinya dirumah setelah seharian ini bergemulat dengan apa yang dinamakan tugas kuliah.

Saat baru memasuki ruang tamu ia dikagetkan oleh pelukan hangat yang ternyata adalah ayahnya sendiri ,Choi Ki Ho.

"Oh..my Son.I miss you,so much"Siwon membalas pelukan ayahnya dengan begitu erat.

Dua bulan kedua ayah dan anak itu tidak bertemu,tentu saja hal ini karena kesibukan Choi Ki ho sebagai presdir di perusahaannya.

"I miss you too dad"Balas Siwon masih dengan memeluk ayah kebanggaannya.

"How are you today hm?I look you was happy and .."Choi Ki ho menghentikan perkataannya sembari menatap jahil sang putra."Oh I know..You fall in love heo?"Siwon melotot tidak percaya dengan perkataan ayahnya.

"Dad!You must kidding me..Oh I not fall in love"Choi Ki ho tertawa keras dan mengejek pada anaknya.

Oh...bagaimanapun dia adalah ayah dari Siwon,tentu saja Kiho mengetahui perubahan pada anaknya,termasuk dalam hal asmara.

"Ha ha ha,Son,you can't lie to me.I know what you fell"Siwon mendengus ayahnya bisa mengatakan candaan yang benar-benar memojokannya.

"Aish..jinjayo,whatever what you say,I didn't care"Siwon menggerutu dan hal ini tentu saja membuat tawa Choi Kiho semakin keras.

Well...well...menggoda anaknya adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi sang ayah.

Walaupun begitu,tidak dipungkiri Siwon teramat senang dapat melihat ayahnya apalagi menghabiskan waktu bersama sang ayah.

Sementara Siwon sedang menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang ayah,lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

Ah..anak itu justru sebaliknya,setelah selesai dengan jam kampus dan menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam dengan Siwon,Kyuhyun harus menjalani kegiatan sebagai pimpinan Cho.

Berkutat selama berjam-jam dengan berbagai berkas yang berisi laporan mengenai perusahaan yang sedang dipegangnya.

Belum lagi memantau langsung anak perusahaan yang berada diberbagai daerah di Seoul maupun diluar seoul,juga menghadiri rapat dengan kolega-koleganya dll.

Lelah?Tentu saja Kyuhyun merasa lelah dengan seluruh kegiatannya,diumur yang terbilang sangat muda,19 tahun,ia harus banting tulang mengurusi perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh keluarganya.

Tanggung jawab besar,bukanhanya untuk keberlangsungan perusahaannya tapi juga untuk ribuan pegawai yang bekerja dibawahnya harus ia pikul sendiri.

Tidak jarang ia ambruk sakit karena aktivitas gila-gilaan ini.

Mungkin otaknya dapat menjalani semua ini tapi bagai mana dengan fisiknya? otak seorang Kyuhyun mampu namun kondisi fisiknya mengatakan sebaliknya.

Sejak dulu,Kyuhyun adalah namja lemah,bahkan saat masih di elementary school,Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran olahraganya.

HUPS

Dihempaskannya tubuh itu ke sofa diruang kerja pribadi.

Wajah lelah terlukis jelas,diurutnya dahinya karena merasa penat dengan tumpukan kertas dihadapannya.

Tap tap

Suara langkah seseorang terdengar jelas diruangannya yang sepi.

Seorang namja berperawakan cukup besar dan wajah garang masuk tanpa permisi dan duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Wow,aku tidak tau kalau seorang Cho Kyuhyun serajin ini?"Wajah namja itu menyeringai dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perkataan sinamja.

"Ck..ya tuan muda,apa kau tidak pernah belajar sopan santun hm?Bukankah kalau ada orang yang berbicara padamu,kau setidaknya harus menjawabnya,

Bukankah itu pelajaran pertama dalam tatak rama"

Bruk

Dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan,Kyuhyun melempar guci berukuran sedang kearah namja yang tengah duduk santai dihadpannya.

Dan beruntungnya sinamja karena berhasil menghindarinya dengan luwes.

Bila dipastikan dia akan terkapar tidak bernyawa akibat lemparan Guci.

"Wow,Slow slow ingin membunuhku heo?"Nadanya sedikit naik bebrapa oktaf,dan Kyuhyun sepertinya mulai jengah dengan namja tidak tau diri tersebut.

"Shit,bisakah kau diam sialan."Satu umpatan meluncur cepat dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Tidak,kau tau aku tidak bisa diam kalau ada sesuatu yang menarik.

Lagipula,apa tuan muda kira aku datang kemari hanya untuk menggangu anda?"Kyuhyun menggeram kesal,

"Jangan panggil aku tuan muda!dan kau, apa yang kau bawa kemari hah?"Sinamja menyeringai senang tatkala Kyuhyun mulai meresponnya.

"Ne..ne,aku kan hanya bercanda.

Seperti membawa Sebuah informasi dan foto-foto yang kau inginkan."Detik itu juga raut kekesalan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi seringaian.

Sinamja memberikan sebuah amplop dokumen yang berisi foto-foto objek sasarannya.

Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun mengambil foto-foto itu dan melihatnya satu persatu.

"Choi Kiho kini berada di Korea, baru kembali tadi sore sekitar pukul tiga dan langsung menuju rumahnya."Lagi Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar berita itu.

Tangannya masih memegang foto-foto yang ternyata adalah gambar Choi Kiho dan putranya,gambar kedatangan presdir Choi dibandara lalu,gambar Choi Kiho yang tengah tertawa dengan putranya dan masih banyak lagi.

Setelah melihat seluruh gambar foto tersebut,dengan kasar Kyuhyun melemparnya kearah Sinamja.

"Ck..kau lihat hyung,pria ini..bisa-bisanya ia tertawa bahagaia seperti itu,setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada keluargaku"Marah,kesal dan benci serta rasa jiji kini memenuhi relung hatinya.

Tangannya mengepal kuat dan matanya menyorot tajam pada Namja yang dipanggil Hyung tadi.

"Akan ku buat dia merasakan penderitaan yang aku alami selama bertahun-tahun.

AH..Penyiksaan batin..bukankah itu terdengar indah,Hyung?"

…

"Melihat kesengsaraannya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Bukan hanya itu aku juga akan mengambil semua yang dimilikinya ha ha"

Kyuhyun tertawa bagai orang kesetanan.

Kini tidak ada lagi wajah manis yang terlihat,senyuman indah maupun suara lembut.

Yang ada hanyalah Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan kebencian dan dendam.

Namja itu memandang miris ,Kyuhyun,yang ia kenal bukanlah orang seperti ini .Seorang yang bertangan besi dan berhati sedingin es,yang terobsesi dengan apa yang disebut balas dendam.

Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya adalah bocah manja namun cerdas.

Bocahl yang selalu tersenyum dengan hatinya.

Sososk bocah baik hati dan jahil.

**Yah...itu dulu..dulu sekali.**

"Hyung..hyung?Kangin Hyung!"Sedari tadi Kyuhyun memanggil namja yang duduk dihadapannya,namun sepertinya namja itu sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"KANGIN RACON!"Dan setelah bentakan super membahana itu,Kangin namja yang dimaksud tersadar dari alam lamunannya.

"Shit,kau mau membuatku tuli apa!"Sewot kangin tidak terima dengan bentakan Kyuhyun.

"Dasar racon,makanya kalau aku panggil jangan melamun."Kangin menghela napas pasrah,karena kenyataannya ia memang melamun tadi.

"Mianhae,tidak akan kuulangi 'tuan muda'"Timbal kangin dengan wajah malas dan kata ejekan di akhir kalimatnya.

'Twich'

Kalau kau jeli mungkin kalian dapat melihat perempatan siku-siku didahi Kyuhyun.

Urat-urat kekesalannya makin bertambah,kala Kangin memanggilnya dengan embel-embel yang paling ia benci'Tuan muda'.

"Sialan kau."Geram Kyuhyun

"Aku tau aku ini sialan evil,Kau tidak perlu menyebutkannya lagi"Kyuhyun ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa.

Dasarnya Kangin dan Kyuhyun,dua orang berbeda dengan satu tujuan yang sama.

apalagi kalau bukan mengenai Choi Ki Ho.

Keduanya tentu saja memiliki alasan masing-masing dan bekerja sama untuk mencapai tujuan itu.

Kangin,Butler sekaligus asisten di Choi family dan sangat dipercayai oleh Choi Kiho ,hal tersebut membuatnya leluasa mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang pria tua itu.

Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun bukan sekedar rekan bisnis,mereka berdua sudah lama Kangin sudah berada di dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun,jauh sebelum anak itu lahir.

Kangin-yang sebenarnya adalah adik dari Ibu Kyuhyun,alias paman sinamja evil tersebut memiliki selisih umur enam tahun dengannya

Sinamja evil menatap wajah pamannya.

Salah satu bidak caturnya yang berharga.

Karena orang inilah,Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot-repot mengawasi pergerakan KiHo.

Dia mungkin jenius dan seorang penguasa,tapi diluar itu semua,Kyuhyun hanyalah namja lemah yang hanya mengandalkan kerja otaknya tentu saja membutuhkan orang lain-lebih tepatnya bantuan.

Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna,sesempurna dan setangguh apapun manusia,dia masih memerlukan seseorang untuk berada disampingnya.

Dia bukanlah malaikat

Dia hanyalah iblis yang terperangkapa dalam tubuh malaikat

Atau mungkin sebaliknya?

Malaikat yang tersesatkah?

TBC…..


End file.
